A Day Out In The Sun
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Bakugo and Momo have a day out with their friends.


"What do you think?"

Bakugo looked up from his phone as Momo stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a simple two piece in a flashy red color. It was... very flattering. Most things that she wore were. He didn't notice that he was silently staring until Kamiari spoke.

"Wow, Yaomomo! Looking good!" Kaminari cheered.

"Don't look at her!" He hissed, explosions going off in one palm as he pushed the blond's face away.

"Bakugo!" Momo scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "I asked for his opinion, he's supposed to look at me."

Bakugo growled and ground his teeth together. "Don't ask for this perverts opinion."

"Hey!" Kaminari objected, his words muffled as Bakugo's hands was still pressed to his face to force him to look away. "I didn't even do anything."

"Shut up!" Bakugo responded.

"Geez, you guys are noisy," Mina said, as she stepped out of her own dressing room in a black bikini. She posed, leaning forward and blowing a kiss to her friends. "What do you think?"

Kaminari pushed Bakugo's hand away to look at her, then gave her a thumbs up. "Nice! It really suits you."

"Whatever," Bakugo said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Matches your stupid raccoon eyes."

Mina put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Can't you just give a normal compliment for once?" She asked him.

Bakugo didn't answer.

"I really like that one on you, Ashido." Momo told her.

Mina squealed as she looked at Momo. "Yours is so good!"

Momo blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her head. "You think so?"

"Of course I do!" Mina cheered.

"Yeah, you're really hot Yaomomo!" Kaminari chimed in.

Bakugo growled loudly as he exploded his palms again. "I told you not to look at her!" He yelled again.

Momo sighed as she watched them. "Bakugo, you're causing a scene. Please calm down."

"Yeah, there's no reason to be jealous," Mina chimed, wrapping her arms around Momo's waist as she said so. "At least, no need to be jealous of him." She added in a sing song.

Bakugo glared at her. "What was that?"

"We're back guys!" Sero called out as he walked over to them with Kirishima. "We brought drinks!" He said as he held up a plastic bag.

"And snacks!" Kirishima added. "Hey, nice swim suits!" He added to the girls.

"Thanks," They both said.

"What, he can talk to her without getting blown up?" Kaminari asked with a pout.

"He's not a fucking pervert," Bakugo said. He snagged a canned drink from Sero's arms, opening it and chugging half of it in one go. "Are we gonna get out of here or what?"

"You're always so grumpy," Mina complained. "I don't know why you put up with him, Yaomomo."

Momo sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "He can be sweet when he wants to be," She told them. "But he seems to insist on acting like a delinquent when he's with you guys."

Bakugo's grip tightened around his can, crushing it slightly. "I just don't like wasting time," He told them. "You'll look good no matter what you choose and I don't care about whatever Raccoon Eyes picks."

"Rude!" Mina objected.

"Come on, that's not very manly of you," Kirishima said.

"Ugh! I couldn't give a shit less what you fucking extras think!" Bakugo groaned.

"You can't keep calling us extras when you willingly hang out with out!" Mina retorted.

"Yeah, who else would put up with your attitude?" Kamiari asked with a grin.

"What was that?" Bakugo growled. "You think I need you fuckers handing around?"

Something hit Bakugo on the top of the head, causing him and his arguing friends to all pause. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was solid enough to get his attention. It took a moment for the situation to sink in, for him to look up and see that the thing that wacked him on the head was a large paper fan and that it was being wielded by his girlfriend, who staring at him with a stern frown. The realization seemed to sink in for everyone at once. Mina and Kirishima looked at Momo with a wide eyed surprise, while Kaminari and Sero broke into loud laughter.

"What... the FUCK?" Bakugo asked.

"Stop talking down to your friends, Bakugo." Momo scolded him firmly. "It's rude and it's no way for a hero to act, even if you are embarrassed."

"Wha- Who says-" Bakugo began, but Momo stepped closer to him, glare holding firm. He hated the fact that she was taller than him and that stood out as she stood directly in front on him.

"Bakugo," She said again. Hey eyes were both scolding and pleading. He hated when she gave him that look, rare that it was. He looked away from her.

"Whatever, fine."

"Is it fine?" She asked.

Bakugo growled again before raising his voice. "Yes! It's goddamn fine!"

She smiled at him and pressed a kiss a to his nose. "Good."

Bakugo's face heated up and he knew that he was blushing. "Can we go already?" He asked as he looked away from her. "It's gonna be sunset before we get to the beach at this point. It was fucking dumb to go shopping first anyway."

Momo was smiling as she went back toward the dressing room. "Yes, we should hurry up. It won't take us too long to get there, though. We'll have plenty of time." She said before disappearing into her dressing room.

Mina poked Bakugo's cheek once Momo was out of sight. "You're blushing!" She sang at him.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled, turning to face her and exploding one palm as the other reached for her. Mina giggled and dashed away as KIrishima grabbed him from behind and Kaminari pushed against him from the front.

"You have a death wish, Ashido." Sero told her as she danced toward her own dressing room.

Mina laughed. "I'm not afraid of him. He's all talk." She said before disappearing into the room.

Bakugo just let out a loud yell. Sero covered his mouth to muffle the yelling. "You're gonna get us kicked out the store."

Bakugo could not care less about being kicked out of this shitty store and he was pretty sure he was going to kill all of his friends anyway, so there was no reason to about any other petty concerns.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say," Kaminari said.

"Calm down, Bakubro!" Kirishima pleaded. "Yaomomo wouldn't want to come out to find a bunch of corpses!"

* * *

Bakugo was calm again by the time they left the store and arrived at the beach. He watched as Momo and Sero laid out the blankets, Kirishima set up the umbrellas and the other two idiots played around under the pretense of helping. It wasn't annoying, but he was annoyed anyway. He wasn't sure why he agreed to hang out these idiots today, nor why Momo had wanted to tag along, but he reluctantly decided to make the most of it.

He grabbed Momo's hand to get her attention. "Hey, you need sunscreen." He told her.

Momo smiled at him. "Will you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for," He said in a tone that was more grumpy than he actuall felt.

"Thanks," She said. She began to put some on her arms as he began to rub some on her back.

"Aw, he's being cute for once," Mina teased.

"Yo, Ashido?" Kaminari yelled out. "Want me to help you?" He held up his own tube of sunscreen."

"Yeah, thanks!" She smiled. Mina laid out on the blanket and Kaminari leaned over her to rub in the sunscreen. His other idiots friends too care of themselves.

"Thanks," Momo said over her shoulder.

"It's fine," He responded. "What do you wanna do first?" He asked.

She smiled a little as she held up a small bucket. "Build a sand castle with me?"

He grinned at her. "We're going to make the biggest, most elaborate sand castle that we can." He told her.

"You're on," She agreed.

Sero and KIrishima charged into the ocean while Bakugo and Momo moved away from the rest to start on their sand castle.

"Ooh! Ohh! Can we help?" Mina asked excitedly.

"No," Bakugo answered. "Build your own crappy sand castle."

"Aww, come on..." Mina whined. "Don't be so mean."

"Yeah, where's your team spirit?" Kaminari asked.

"Bite me," Bakugo responded.

Momo laughed. "How about if Ashido builds the moat and Kaminari can start us off with getting us more sand and water."

"Yes!" The two cheered as they went off to their task.

Bakugo grinned at her. "You just gave them busy work."

"They just want to feel helpful," She told him.

He leaned forward to press a short kiss to her lips. "You're really devious, you know that."

Momo just laughed.

It took a long time for them to finish their elaborate sandcastle. It was as tall as their knees, wide enough for two people to stand inside, and before them finidhed it even Kirishima and Sero had ended up helping. There were multiple towards and a ton of small details. Mina and Kaminari had placed sea shells into the sand for decoration, Kirishima had placed crabs into the individual rooms to move them in, and Sero found sticks to place on the towers as flags.

The group collapsed back on the blankets as they caught their breath.

"That's insanely huge," Kirishima said, admiring their work.

"Someone should get a picture," Kaminari added.

"I got it!" Sero offered. He took a few pics from different angles before turning the camera toward his friends. "Smile!"

Bakugo rolled away from the camera and pressed his face into his girlfriends side, wrapping his arm around her. "Get that out of my face," He said.

Momo smiled at him, stroking his hair. "Today was fun, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah," He admitted quietly. "It was."

She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "See, you should do things like this more often."

"Maybe," He said. "If you decide to come with us. I can't deal with these idiots alone."

She giggled and held him closer.

"Let's break open a watermelon!" Kamimari said.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah!" Mina cheered.

"You two gonna stay here?" Sero asked.

"Yeah," Momo said. "We'll stay here." She smiled down at Bakugo. "I think we could use the momentary rest."

Sero smiled at them both as he went off to join the others. Momo waved at them as they went far enough away that their game wouldn't disturb their Momo and Bakugo. She laid down on the blanket and closed her eyes, letting herself relax as she felt Bakugo squeeze her a bit tighter.


End file.
